Another Annoying Conversation
by KaptainKitKatandKaptainTwix
Summary: England decides to log on to a chat site while taking a break from work, and stumbles upon Prussia. Who, for some reason, feels the need to piss him off to no ends. ((A RP between a friend and I, a KaptainKitKat story))


**Hello! This is my first story on here, although its not actually a story... Whatever ^^; This was actually a RP me and my friend did, with me as England and her as Prussia. There is some suggestions of USUK more towards the end (I'm a die-hard shipper, and my friend just likes to make fun of it XD), but nothing actually happens, so it should be okay; however, if you do not like then you do not have to read. A review would be appreciated, but if not then... *shrug* whatever I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

**TheAwesomness is now online. **

**ARealGentleman is now online.**

**ARealGentleman: **Oh, hello there love.

**TheAwesomness: **XD well I feel flattered unawesome Brit but I don't us awesome enough for me just saying

**TheAwesomness: ***think

**TheAwesomness: ***or

**TheAwesomness: ***ur

**ARealGentleman: **Oh great, it's you *glare*

**TheAwesomness: **Fuckin unawesome autocorrect I'm goons fuckin kill it

**TheAwesomness: **FUUUUUUUUUUU

**ARealGentleman: **Well that's bloody impressive.

**TheAwesomness: **My ass is impressive this is just annoying

**ARealGentleman: **Ugh. What are you doing on here, anyways?

**TheAwesomeness: **Im just awesome like that

**ARealGentleman: **Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

**TheAwesomness: **Your short to be British

**ARealGentleman: **I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!

**TheAwesomness: **I'm the perfect awesome height! Ur just puny

**ARealGentleman: **I'm not bloody short! Now shut your bloody mouth!

**TheAwesomness: **my mouth isnt bloody

**ARealGentleman: **That's not what I fucking meant!

**TheAwesomeness: **What the hell did u mean than?!

**ARealGentleman: **I used it in the same way someone would use 'fucking' or something like that, you idiot!

**TheAwesomness: **So if some one said Ur bloody my women...?

**ARealGentleman: **No! Not like that! Ugh! BAKA!

**TheAwesomness: **Huh u speak Japanese now? I though u were British

**TheAwesomness: **Geez u British people are so unawesomely confusing

**ARealGentleman: **Oh just shut up! Stupid Prussian!

**TheAwesomness: **Hey I'm awesome! Ur the stupid one!

**ARealGentleman: **Am not! I can't believe I'm getting in this argument with you...

**TheAwesomness: **Ur almost as grumpy as that damn Italian that keeps calling me potato bastard

**ARealGentleman: **Oh please, I'm nothing like him. I'm a gentleman!

**TheAwesomness: **...really? I heard that u and america have been doing some very ungentlemanly things ;)

**ARealGentleman: **W-WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?! LIES!

**TheAwesomness: **Idk France is a pretty good friend of mine although not as awesome as me, and I trust him more than u, though there was that one time

**ARealGentleman: ***mutters* that bloody frog... Well, he's WRONG. I have no clue of what you're talking about!

**TheAwesomness: **Course u don't -smirks-

**ARealGentleman: ***blushes* Oh, shut your bloody mouth!

**TheAwesomness: **Again my mouth isn't bloody!

**ARealGentleman: **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

**TheAwesomness: **Course i do! Im awesome! Ur just fun to piss off

**ARealGentleman: **Oh, fuck you! Don't you have someone else to go bother?

**TheAwesomness: **Nah Austria is out shopping and Hungary idk and West -shrugs- idk either

**ARealGentleman: **Well, go find them or something! I'm busy

**TheAwesomness: **If Ur busy why r u on here

**ARealGentleman: **I'm taking care of some business, that's all. Now if you could please just leave me alone I could get some work done!

**TheAwesomeness: **Why should I?

**ARealGentleman: **Because you're annoying.

**TheAwesomness: **I like annoying u though

**TheAwesomness: **Its fun

**ARealGentleman: **Well I don't like being annoyed so LEAVE

**TheAwesomness:** OK do u like being bugged than instead?

**TheAwesomness: **-pokes-

**ARealGentleman: **Dear lord, just GO

**TheAwesomness: **Kesesese nein -pokes-

**ARealGentleman: ***head desk* Have I ever told you how much I hate you?

**TheAwesomness: **Well today's opposite say so have u never told me how u don't love me

**ARealGentleman: **What are you even talking about? That made no sense whatsoever.

**TheAwesomness: **Hmm no it doesn't oh well I'm awesome so it doesn't matter

**ARealGentleman: **Being awesome (which your not) is not the answer to everything!

**TheAwesomness: **Yes it is cause i am AWESOME! KESESESESE

**ARealGentleman: **No, no its not

**TheAwesomness: **And its no longer opposite day

**ARealGentleman: **What do you want... If I do something will you leave me alone?

**TheAwesomness: **OK u have to make-out with america tomorrow in the world meeting them I promise I'll leave u alone

**ARealGentleman: **NO! I WON'T DO SOMETHING SO INNAPROPRIATE!

**TheAwesomness: **What ur not into guys anymore?

**TheAwesomness: **OK how about u have to make out with Seychelles than

**ARealGentleman: **WHAT! I'm not making out with ANYBODY!

**TheAwesomness: **What even me kesesese jk but u wish

**TheAwesomness:** XD poor loner british!

**ARealGentleman: **No, no I do NOT wish!

**TheAwesomness: **Ur such a tsundere calm down

**ARealGentleman: **What? What does that even mean?!

**TheAwesomness: **Nvm

**ARealGentlman: **Ugh, your so confusing!

**TheAwesomness: **XD Ur one to talk giving america mixed signals

**ARealGentleman: **Would you stop bringing him into the bloody conversation!

**TheAwesomness: **JUST KISS THE DAMN DUDE ALREADY! I LEAVE U ALONE

**ARealGentleman: **NO! NOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP!

**TheAwesomness:** NO NOT IN TILL U KISS HIM

**ARealGentleman: **FINE, I WILL NOW GET OUT!

**ARealGentleman: **I MEAN- O/O

**TheAwesomness: **I can't...Hungary black mailed me to take pictures how unawesome

**ARealGentleman: **Just LEAVE!

**TheAwesomness: **I WILL AS SOON AS I TAKE THE GOD DAMN PICTURE

**ARealGentleman: **WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!

**TheAwesomness: **CAUSE HUNGARY FCKING BLACK MAILED ME

**ARealGentleman: **Errrggg I swear you will be the death of me!

**TheAwesomness: **Cool!

**ARealGentleman: **Oh fuck you!

**TheAwesomness: **U know u want to ;)

**ARealGentleman: **Oh shut up! I can't kiss him now anyways so you'll have to go back empty handed!

**TheAwesomness: **Shit well have fun with wat she has planned for cause I'm telling u now this was the easy way out

**TheAwesomness: **-leaves-

**ARealGentleman: **Wait! What is she planning?!

**TheAwesomness Is Now Offline**

**ARealGentleman: **OH GOD DAMNIT!


End file.
